Problem: In her geometry class, Emily took 5 exams. Her scores were 93, 81, 88, 93, and 85. What was her average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $93 + 81 + 88 + 93 + 85 = 440$ Her average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.